Neuropathy is a general term used for diseases or lesions involving peripheral nerves. The present invention is directed to neuropathies which affect sensory nerve fibers. Neuropathy is a common problem, often causing weakness or pain, and is a complication which can accompany diabetes.
One method for determining neuropathy affecting sensory nerve fibers is described in Fruhstorfer et al., Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery, and Psychiatry, 1976, 39, 1071-1075. The Marstock stimulator described therein was designed to provide a quantitative technique to measure warm, cold and thermal pain thresholds. With the Marstock method the area of the subject to be tested is kept on a surface whose temperature is raised or lowered until the subject perceives the surface temperature to be getting hotter or colder.